03171
}} is the 3,173rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 6 May, 2002. Plot Part One Sam, Lisa and Betty wait for Gloria and Pollard|Eric] to let them into the factory. They talk about Eric becoming the mayor. Gloria and Eric arrive. At the B&B Alan tells Syd that he thinks that he has outstayed his welcome at the B&B and should move on. Syd tells Alan he will be the perfect guest from now on. Alan refuses to change his mind. Tricia arrives and asks her grandfather if the B&B is becoming too much for him. In the chalet Rodney talks to Maggie about his troubles with Nicola. Rodney is also concerned about Chris. In the office at Home Farm Charity has worries about her drivers at the Haulage Yard. Chris tells her he is going to take Rodney out of the Holiday Park. In the factory office Eric tells Gloria he thinks they should conduct their business on the straight and narrow. Gloria has plenty of ideas starting with some charity work. In Café Hope Syd chats to Chloe about his accommodation problems. Rodney arrives and takes a call from Chris summoning him to Home Farm. Brian is working on the garden at the Woolpack. Mack shows him some planting boxes that he has made. Diane comes out and admires the men's work. Rodney is in the Home Farm office with Chris. Chris tells Rodney he doesn't think the Holiday Park is viable anymore. Rodney defends the business. Chris tells Rodney that maybe the business needs a cash injection. Rodney disagrees. Eric and Gloria arrive at Café Hope and offers to take Sam, Lisa and Betty to the pub for lunch. The workers decide to stay at the cafe but get management to buy them lunch. In the office Rodney and Chris are arguing about the business. Chris tells Rodney if he doesn't invest in Dale Park he will not be included in its future. Part Two In the Woolpack Louise flirts with Ray across the bar. Tricia tells Marlon she disapproves and thinks Louise is treated differently to her by Diane. Maggie arrives and tries to talk to Nicola about Rodney and what she is doing to him. Tricia talks to Bob about her problem with Louise. In the Haulage yard office Charity tells Chris and Terry she is going to drive a lorry to Holland to do the job for Ray Mullan. In the Woolpack Rodney is upset and angry. He tells Diane about his troubles with Chris Tate. They argue about Bernice. In the Post Office Emily, Gloria and Eric admire the photo of Eric and Gloria on the front page of the Hotten Courier. Cynthia comes in and buys a lottery scratch card. Marlon enters looking for a present for Tricia. He buys a lottery scratch card too. Marlon wins £15,000. They celebrate and Marlon asks them not to tell Tricia. In the Woolpack Nicola has another go at Rodney. Rodney is angry and upset, he goes. Nicola shouts at him; Outside the Woolpack Diane serves some sandwiches to Brian and Mack. Rodney passes and Diane tells him he will never be a part of the pub. Rodney stumbles as he goes into the B&B. In the shop Nicola talks to Emily about her troubles. Emily tells her about Marlon's win on the scratch cards. In the Woolpack Bob tells Tricia that Marlon has bought her a present. Tricia finds Marlon in the Woolpack kitchen, he is on the phone. Marlon hasn't got her a present. Tricia is angry. In the Woolpack Cynthia jokes with Tricia about Marlon. She tells them that there is an ambulance outside the B&B. Tricia runs out of the pub. Diane goes after her. Tricia runs into the B&B and is shocked to find Rodney on a stretcher. Tricia is relieved it isn't her granddad. Outside the B&B Diane sees Rodney on the stretcher and gets into the ambulance with him to go to the hospital. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday